


Into My Arms Where You Belong

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Collars, Leashes, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Power Play, Riding, Rimming, dennis Reynolds god complex, powerbottom Dennis, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: relieved to realize that, for once, he wasn't telling any lies





	Into My Arms Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another improperly typed cobra starship lyric as a fic title

Dennis carefully wrapped the leash around his hand, smiling at the way the leather felt against his skin, heavy and strong. It was perfect, dark black and hooked to a thick metal ring on a deep red collar- also thick, real leather- which was wrapped around the neck of the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. With those big, droopy puppy dog eyes and that cute little pout, the collar and leash were all too fitting for Mac McDonald. 

He remembered when they went to pick them out and Mac had grabbed a black collar with spikes. As if Dennis would even touch something that tacky. In the end, Dennis had to secretly order the collar online without telling Mac- but it was worth it. The collar was thick, made of expensive genuine leather, a heavy metal ring on front that the equally lavish and expensive leash could hook onto. Despite the hefty price tag, both the collar and leash were simple, solidly colored, and tightly secured around Mac's neck. 

He could see the bigger man's Adam's apple bob uncomfortably beneath the leather, face pink from the extra effort it took to breath. Dennis admired the choked, whimpering sound Mac made when he tugged at his leash. 

"That's a good boy." Dennis cooed, watching Mac's cheeks flush at the praise. "Looking up at me with those big, pretty eyes. My handsome pup, wearing his brand new collar." 

Mac wanted to speak, Dennis could tell, but he kept his mouth shut. Dennis smirked, feeling a small surge of power run through him. Mac would let him do anything, and if he didn't, well- Dennis could do it anyway. 

It was one of those rare moments when Dennis was truly and completely in control. He had a man kneeling at his feet and the leather to control him in his hand. He felt tall, important, powerful. It was almost as if he could feel the power radiating off himself. It was obvious that Mac felt it, too, the younger man looking up at Dennis as if he was a God, something to be worshipped. And he was. 

Mac leaned down, softly planting a kiss to the toe of Dennis's boot, hazel eyes still staring up at him. Mac's lips were pink and plump, always oddly soft for a man who didn't pay too much attention to hygiene, and the corners of Dennis's lips curved upwards at the memory of how they felt around his cock. 

"Don't get that mouth dirty, slut." Dennis scolded gently, giving a small tug at the leash to pull Mac's head up. "What if I want to kiss you?"

Mac blinked up at him, those pretty eyes still so wide with awe. "I'm sorry, sir." His voice was much softer than usual, tinted with shame. 

Dennis shook his head slowly, a small, twisted grin playing on his lips. "That's alright, pup." He reached down, tracing his hand through Mac's hair, moving it down to caress his cheek. "You just wanted to show respect. You've been learning so well. Remember the first time?"

By the look of arousal and fear that flashed across Mac's face, Dennis could tell the answer was yes. Of course it was. How could one forget being choked until they passed out, coming to on the kitchen floor, then being spanked with a wooden spoon until they couldn't sit properly for a week due to the bruising? He fondly remembered the first time Mac asked to suck his cock, those plump lips slick with drool as he fucked into his throat. 

"Master-"

"Shhh." Dennis held a finger to his lips, letting out a tiny laugh. "Don't worry. We'll put that greedy mouth of yours to use soon, okay?" He watched the rise and fall of Mac's chest as the younger took a deep, shaking breath. Dennis could see just a tiny bit of fear. Fear gave him control. Control gave him power. 

Mac was so obsessed with being big, but Dennis loved making him feel small. His heart jumped at the way Mac hung his head when the toe of Dennis's boot pressed over his crotch, grinding against his cock. Mac was naked. Dennis was fully dressed.

There was a sick, twisted part of Dennis- a not very well hidden one either- that craved the feeling of making others feel small, craved power, craved worship. He needed to be worshipped, he deserved it. He was a God. 

"Y-yes sir- a god- my God-" Mac whimpered, and Dennis realized he had been thinking out loud. 

"Shut up." Dennis snapped suddenly, a change from the gentle, playful manner he'd had before. Mac visibly tensed, hunched over and staring at the ground. Guilty. Ashamed. Small. "You know I could do anything I want to you. I am a God. You are nothing. You are less than gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe. You are small, puny, useless. Yet I, a God, spend my time on you. Why is that, Mac? Why do I, a God, spend time on a dirty, guilty, sinning whore such as you?" 

He could hear Mac's breathing grow labored just as he could feel the man's cock twitch beneath his boot. He pulled it away, denying Mac the friction and watching him squirm, not daring open his mouth and reply. 

"Because you, my beautiful pup, you will worship every inch of me. Isn't that right? You already do. Every day you wake up to please me. You need me, Mac." 

It was the truth. The air in the room was growing hot and thick and Mac was panting softly at his feet, and it was in that moment that Dennis wished he could see his best friend's body torn to pieces, just because he knew Mac would allow it, just because he knew that he craved it, the deep, dark part of him that wanted to kill, bleed- ruin. He never would. He loved Mac too much- that was an even deeper part of him, a part that actually felt and cared for another. 

"I could fuck your throat. I could throw you outside and make you sleep in the grass. I could parade you around town. And you'd let me, you know why? Because you worship me, Mac. You adore me. You love me." 

Mac audibly whimpered, body visibly trembling, and Dennis smirked as he got a glimpse of the thick, flushed, untouched cock that was leaking between Mac's legs. Dirty. Sinful. He could see the guilt on Mac's face and it made his gut twist with pleasure. 

"Come here, pup. Be a good boy for me." Dennis coaxed, voice softening a bit as his fingers threaded in Mac's hair, pulling his face against the bulge in his pants. He could feel Mac's tongue dart out immediately, pressing into the denim, soaking it through, mouthing at him through his pants. Dennis moaned, grip tightening in his hair, the soft, damp friction on his hard cock feeling better than his own hand ever could. For someone who used to always insist on being straight, Mac was the best fuck Dennis ever had. He knew exactly what to do to get Dennis off, and he did it. 

Mac moaned and Dennis could feel the sound vibrating against his cock. It was too much too soon and he pushed Mac away, watching him stumble backwards and try not to fall over. He managed to stay up, staring intently as Dennis unbuttoned his pants and let them fall, taking his boxers with them, then slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it directly at Mac once it was off. He tipped his head, looking down at where the clothes had fallen then back up at his best friend's face. 

"You know how I could really put that tongue to use?" Dennis mused, a flicker of michief in his expression. Mac parted his lips, leaning towards Dennis's cock, but was pushed away. "No, no, no. Follow me."

He didn't care to walk slowly, keeping up a brisk pace with his grip tight on the leash as he led Mac from the living room to his bedroom. Mac stumbled after him, struggling to keep up without standing, face turning redder as he gasped, trying to catch his breath. Dennis just laughed, leading him over to the bed before climbing up and laying back on the pillows, knees bent, ass lifted, and legs spread. 

"C'mon, my pretty little thing. Come rim me." 

The idea of rimjobs was, honestly, repulsing to both Mac and Dennis. Putting your tongue in someone's asshole? Gross. But they both knew how well Dennis cleaned himself and how good it could feel, and Mac wasted no time climbing up onto all fours and leaning down to lick a stripe over Dennis's hole. 

The older man gasped, letting his head fall back on the pillows, fingers still clenched tight around the leash. Mac's tongue was warm and wet, prodding around his entrance, licking along his taint and then back down to his hole, tracing along it teasingly. Dennis rarely had Mac rim him, but every time he did it was absolutely amazing. Mac knew how to use his tongue, slipping it inside Dennis's hole, reaching a finger up to prod in alongside it. He was like a pro. 

Mac moaned against him, tongue swirling around where his finger disappeared inside of Dennis. Dennis knew he looked gorgeous, spread out and opened, a pretty boy between his legs. It was empowering, watching someone lick him like this, watching someone get off on pleasuring him. He knew that Mac did. If Dennis was turned on, Mac was turned on because of it. Making Dennis feel good made him feel good. That explained the loud moan when he pushed in a second finger and Dennis clenched around him. 

Both their cocks were leaking, Mac's smeared and dripping with precome, Dennis's covered with a thick bead of precome at the head, but Dennis didn't want either of them touched yet. He was content to focus on the two fingers curling and spreading inside him, tongue dipping in between them every once in a while, groaning each time they curled into his prostate and jerking his hips when two turned to three. 

Dennis let Mac stay there for a while open, eating him out and fingering him open, before he finally spoke. "That's enough, pup- that's enough. Cmon." He sat up, watching as Mac kneeled on the bed. They both knew what to do, carefully maneuvering around each other so that Mac was lying on the bed, staring up at Dennis as the older man straddled his hips, ass grinding down on his swollen cock. He could tell that Mac was holding back, biting his lip and trying not to jerk his hips up. 

Dennis just smirked, grinding down on him more, letting the head slip inside him just for a moment. He kept teasing until he heard it. 

"P-please-" Mac whispered, voice cracking. "Please, Dennis, holy shit. Please. Please use me- I want you to use me- just let me-" He cut off into a loud, surprised moan as Dennis sunk down onto his cock. 

Dennis was always tight, hot, and clean. Mac's cock was perfectly thick, stretching him open and letting him feel a burn, just enough pain. He almost regretted using lube, but Mac's cock was slick with precome and it wasn't really that uncomfortable. Dennis liked the burn. He liked watching Mac squirm beneath him, panting and waiting for him to move. Even with a cock up his ass he was in power. 

By the time he started moving Mac was already a mess, straining and twitching beneath him, and Dennis could feel his cock throbbing in his ass. His hips moved up and down, hipbones jutting out sharply as he did, steady breathing quickly growing ragged. He could hear Mac's panting, egging him on to go faster, drop down harder, angle it just right to hit his sweet spot and make him cry out Mac's name. 

The two of them worked as if they were built for each other. They fit together perfectly, movements matching, eyes meeting, and Mac couldn't handle it anymore. Dennis could feel it as Mac came inside him, shuddering and letting out hot spurts of come, sobbing Dennis's name as he fell apart. It didn't take much longer for Dennis to orgasm as well, clenching and arching and releasing all over his and Mac's bare chests. 

Dennis slid off slowly, giving both of them a minute to come down, Mac's cock sliding out of him with a small, wet 'pop.' He could feel come dribbling out of him as he caught his breath, waiting a few more moments before turning to look fondly at the younger man beside him. Mac was so pretty that it made Dennis's heart throb. 

He leaned in, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Cmon, baby boy. Let's get cleaned up."

He would never, ever take care of anyone after sex- unless it was Mac. He loved watching Mac's exterior melt away under his touch, loved seeing his face soften and body curl up against his own. 

He helped Mac into the bath, running it on hot, knowing Mac liked it that way to relax his muscles. Dennis's fingers carefully pushed into his muscles, massaging them until Mac was putty in his hands before starting to rub the soap over his body, cleaning up his best friend, his roommate, his lover. Mac's head tipped back, eyes shut, letting Dennis clean his hair and his body, trusting Dennis with every part of him. Dennis loved seeing Mac like this, quiet and soft, happy to let Dennis lead the way. 

It didn't take long before Dennis was drying Mac off with towels and cleaning up himself, sitting with his best friend on the edge of the bathroom counter, wrapped in fluffy grey towels.

"Dennis?" Mac murmured, and Dennis could hear the soft vulnerability in his voice. 

"What is it, baby boy?" Dennis soothed, brushing wet hair out of the younger man's face. 

"I love you." Mac scooted closer, leaning against Dennis, who momentarily froze before willing himself to relax. 

"I love you too, Mac. Don't worry." He turned his head, kissing Mac on the cheek and finding himself relieved to realize that, for once, he wasn't telling any lies.


End file.
